


I've heard of wandering hands, but...

by MercuryWells



Series: Garycato One-Shots [3]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryWells/pseuds/MercuryWells
Summary: This idea would not leave my head until I wrote it out, so here we are :P
Relationships: Avocato & Gary Goodspeed
Series: Garycato One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959988
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	I've heard of wandering hands, but...

**Author's Note:**

> This idea would not leave my head until I wrote it out, so here we are :P

Gary turned the water off in the shower and stepped out. He walked over to the sink to brush his teeth. As he looked into the mirror his right arm idly searched for the metal arm he had unattached, except…

Except his arm wasn’t there.

What?

Had he put it somewhere else but simply forgot? That sounded like something he would do. He searched his quarters high and low but couldn’t find the dang thing.

“GARY!”

He opened the door to see Avocato glaring daggers at him. Hanging off the Ventrexian’s tail with a tight fist was the missing arm.


End file.
